Stormy Weather
by Yeshua
Summary: Newer Summary: What if Bakura could send his yami to the Shadow Realm for all the things he has done? What will Yami Bakura do to stop this from happening? Please Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I may change the title later, heh heh. Um…this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh ficcy, so have mercy! Oh and /'s represent Ryou's thoughts and //'s represent Bakura's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, Muaha.

Stormy Weather

Pitter-Patter… 

_Pitter-Patter…_

The sound of rain shook me from my frightful slumber on what appeared to be my plush used-to-be white carpet. You need to be in bed, I told myself darkly, trying to get to my feet. Almost immediately, my muscles screamed at this action and I nearly swooned again. It was then that I noticed the blood, the streaks and the various pools that had soaked through my white carpet. Bakura had beaten me again; this time, he made sure that I felt every blow and cut.

          I never understood why he did it. He usually told me something along the lines of 'You're such a weakling, Ryou' or 'You will never learn how to defend yourself'. /Yeah, right/, I thought darkly as I rubbed my right arm gingerly. I didn't want to change. I wanted to stay plain old Ryou no—lonely old Ryou. But then, I would regret my life more.

          My gaze drifted out against the crimson streaks once more and I found myself sighing in disgust. I would have to clean that soon…if not in the morning before my yami became aware of it. I struggled to stand up fully using a nearby chair for support and stifled a cry. /Gods, I'm so pathetic and weak. Ugh…even Bakura's comments were wearing down on my already broken spirit/.

          A sickly sounding chuckle escaped from my bruised and bleeding lips, blocking out the sounds of race outside. /How amusing, Ryou. What kinds of other jokes do you have this time?/ I thought bitterly. I slowly shuffled past the doorway that led to my kitchen, noting the presence of a rather small pool of old blood there. /More to clean./

          Now that was probably something I wouldn't get around to do. Because I had to screw up somewhere as my yami had affectionately put it a few days ago.

(Flashback)

          Yami Bakura watched his trembling hikari with mild amusement written all over his pale features. He loved to feel the fear and pain that he inflicted against him. Ryou was huddled in the corner near the stairs that led up to the bedrooms of the house, blood streaming from the cut on his cheek.

_          "Stop crying, Ryou, it makes you more of a weakling."_

_          He grabbed his hikari and hoisted him up by the neck._

_          "Do you understand what happens when you talk back?" Yami Bakura asked._

_          Ryou stiffened up, tears no longer falling down his ivory cheeks and stayed silent. It was as if he was attempting to think of an answer to his question. Yami Bakura shook with rage as moments went by without an answer from to cough up blood and whimper._

_          "I-I understand!" Ryou gurgled out._

_          Yami Bakura laughed and drove his knee into Ryou's stomach again, smiling as he coughed up more blood after making a strange cry._

_          "I-I u-understand, m-master!"_

_          Yami Bakura released his hikari with an evil grin and kicked him in the stomach once he settled on the floor._

_          "Oh and you might want to clean all of this up," He hissed, pointing at the wall and carpet behind him._

(End Flashback)

          I fell on top of the carpet stairs, aggravating my bruised ribs and the cuts that rested on my arms. I wondered how long it would take me to get up from my position secretly. Although the odds were pretty high that I would fall asleep here, I still felt like I needed to get to my bed. So why did I put up with this abuse from my yami? I still don't know why I did. I was lonely and…

(Begin Flashback)

          Ryou Bakura stared at himself in his bedroom mirror, eyeing the ring with a mixture of confusion and sadness. His eyes appeared to be glassy as he sat there, as if he were in the midst of a daydream. But in reality, he was listening to a rough-sounding voice in the back of his head.

_          /Are you going to possess me?/_

_          //Possess? Such a harsh term. I'm just going to 'borrow' your body for a while.//_

_          /That sounds like a lie./_

_          //…../_

_          /What are you?/_

_          //I am you, Ryou. Haven't you guessed?//_

(End Flashback)

          My yami told me that he used to be a tomb robber and sealer of souls. He even had control of a completely different realm. To me, he sounded too good to be true. He sounded like he could be a very good friend. Well, not good in the conventional sense, but good nevertheless. I was so lonely and alone that anyone would do. But soon after I 'accepted' him, the violence came. The blood…the broken bones…the scars…they all came from the one thing I relied on the most.

Author's Note: Review if you like it. And um…I except constructive criticism and ideas for other chapters. No flames, please.


	2. The Change of Heart Card

Author's Note: Um..I'm changing the summary a little bit. And thanks to those who have reviewed this *sniffles* I feel so important. Anyways, here's the new summary: What if Bakura could send his yami to the Shadow Realm for all the things he has done? What will Yami Bakura do to stop this from happening?

Stormy Weather

Chapter 1: The Change of Heart card

6:00 A.M.

Ryou Bakura:

          The sound of my alarm clock jolted me awake, releasing me from my dark dreams. I stretched and turned over slowly, feeling the soreness in my bones and muscles. I narrowed my eyes at the numbers on my alarm clock face: 6:00 A.M. That was plenty of time for me to get in one bath and take some of the blood off of my walls. I could do the rest when I got home from school so I could avoid my yami's cold scolding.

          I pushed the blankets off of my body and got to my feet carefully. A wave of dizziness washed over me, making my stomach lurch. /Ugh…maybe this morning wouldn't be so grand after all./ I rushed into my bathroom and painstakingly brought up the liquid contents of last night's late dinner. It seemed to me that I was always sick—even before my yami's arrival. My father told me that it was something I would grow out of with time.

          That was a lie and he knew it. It was something that stayed with me ever since my mother died. I guess the shock stayed with me as a painful reminder of my life. I wiped my mouth with the back of my wrist and moved to the knobs that controlled the water flow into the bathtub. I turned both knobs with a half twist and pressed another knob to block the water. Once again, I wondered why I had to deal with all this pain.

          I glanced at the mirror on the back of the door and inspected my halfway swollen face. A blue/blackish bruise stood out under my eye, marring my used to be fair skin I had tried releasing myself several months ago out of pure desperation.

(Flashback)

          _Ryou Bakura sat awfully still on his cold kitchen floor, staring at the space in front of himself. Just a few inches from his trembling bloody grip was a small, sharp knife. That very same knife was Yami Bakura's favorite knife, the very same one he used for other demented tasks he carried out. The yami, himself, was back in his soul room, no doubt plotting something else to harm Ryou. Ryou's eyes settled on this particular knife with a hazy frown on his face._

_          Both of his bruised lips eased up into a small smile as thoughts ran through his head. He suddenly wanted that knife more than life itself. He grasped the knife with his thin fingers and moved it to his left wrist, eyes closed in appointed release._

_          "What are you doing, aibou?"_

_          The voice shook Ryou awake from his daze and made him flinch repeatedly._

_          "I-I-I…" He stammered._

_          "You weren't thinking of killing yourself were you, aibou?"_

_          Ryou threw the knife away from his body, trembling violently._

_          "N-No."_

_          Yami Bakura seized his hikari by his chin and turned it towards him._

_          "Good boy, but if you try that again, I'm not sure what I'll do."_

(End Flashback)

          The bath water did wonders for my mood surprisingly enough. I found myself a hell of a lot more cheerful than before, which was…well…good for me. I was dressed in my normal school outfit (one that wasn't laced with blood). Now my next task was to remove some of the blood from my living room. My house was eerily silent and I knew that my yami was somewhere else in the house, brooding or something. I could feel his eyes on me as I set my table back into place. It wasn't long before my extra time expired and I had to head to Domino High.

Domino High School

8:10 A.M.

Ryou Bakura:

          I entered my classroom with an hour before class to spare. Yugi and his friends were in the corner, glancing at their Deal Monsters cards.

          "Hey Bakura! Come on over!" Yugi shouted with a big grin on his face.

          I wanted to wrinkle my nose at him for some odd reason. (Well, not exactly odd, more like oblivious.) I envied Yugi because of the relationship between him and his yami. Yami, himself, was certainly better than my violent yami. I envied Joey and Tristian because they were oh so much stronger and Téa was…well…herself. I walked over to the group calmly, keeping my expression unreadable.

          "Bakura, we were just talking about our favorite cards and um..do you have one?" Yugi asked, holding out his hand full of cards.

          One caught my eye and demanded my attention. It had the picture of an angel with one angel wing and one demon wing. She was pale with long brown hair and she had a rueful smile on her lips.

          "W-What is that?"

          I pointed to the card slowly. Yugi picked the card out with ease and held it up for all to see.

          "It's the 'Change of Heart' card, Bakura."

          /Change of Heart, huh? I know of it's effects thanks to a certain tomb robber./

          "That represents me then," I said softly.

          "That's a weird looking card, but its ok for you Bakura," Joey commented.

          /That's funny, I find it beautiful./

          ~Who are you?~

          I whirled around, trying to find the person who said the sentence. There was no one else in the classroom.

          "I must be hearing things."

          I laughed and turned back around so that I could talk to Yugi some more. The desks where they sat were empty and there was no trace of them being there. /Did they leave me or something?/

          ~Who are you?~

          I blinked.

          "I'm Ryou. Ryou Bakura," I said aloud.

          ~You are different from the others. You are darker…~

          "Darker?"

          ~You can wield the shadows, young one.~

          /Wield the shadows? But I thought my yami and the other's yamis could only use that power./

          "You must be mistaken. My yami has the power shadows, not I."

          ~You will know in due time, Ryou Bakura. And when that time comes, I will appear to you.~

          "Wait! I don't understand!"

          There was no answer. But how do I get out of here. As if on cue, the room began to swim all around my vision and I immediately swooned. I hit the floor with a dull thud and knew no more.

8:37 P.M.

Ryou Bakura:

          I shot awake violently, a cold sweat breaking out on my forehead. /What happened to the classroom?/ I glanced around me carefully taking in the details. Game posters…a life sized poster of dark magician and dark magician girl…this must be Yugi's room. /I didn't need to be here! Bakura would kill me!/ I scrambled to get out of the bed without waking Yugi or Yami, but no such luck. Yami seemed to come out of nowhere, his purple eyes blinking tiredly.

          "Go back to bed, Ryou," He said tiredly.

          I eased backwards onto the bed and lay back down. It wasn't like I was afraid of Yami, but I really didn't want to be a bother. Besides…my yami could wait…could he…?

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy it. Keep reviewing.


	3. Realization

Author's Note: I'm on a roll! At first, I thought this fic would be a failure. Well, I can't say anything yet, but at least I got reviews. Oh and Bakura finally gets some attention! Enjoy!

Stormy Weather

Chapter 2-Realization

Yami Bakura:

          Where was he? It was simply too quiet in this blasted house. Not only that, but blood was still all over the walls. /Damn that boy. He probably got sick again. That child is always sick./ I don't know why I bother to stay within this child's body.

          ~Because his soul and mind are weak enough for you to easily seize control.~

          /Ah, yeah, that is right—wait…/

          "Is someone in here?" I asked out loud.

          Silence. I moved into the living room slowly, getting ready to yell at whoever was there. Surprisingly enough, there was someone there in the living room.

          "Who in the nine hells are you?"

          The figure stared at me with vivid blue eyes. That's when I noticed that she was a woman—no an angel with one angelic wing and one demonic wing. I recognized her as the Change of Heart card. But why would she be out of her card? This was something I couldn't explain.

          ~Don't you recognize me?~

          I narrowed my eyes.

          "Why wouldn't I?"

          ~The years have messed with your mind, tomb robber. I think you would know that by now.~

          "Obliviously enough, you're here to tell me something."

          The Change of Heart card nodded and flashed a smile full of fangs. I found it just the slightest bit disturbing, but my curiosity overruled that.

          ~You better watch your hikari, dear yami.~

          "What about my hikari?"

          The Change of Heart's smile vanished instantly.

          ~Do you not remember what you have done to him? Do you realize that he wields powers you don't understand?~

          I snorted. /Ryou having powers? That's hilarious./

          "I doubt that child can do anything by himself, let alone wield power."

          ~You're having trouble accepting the fact he is more powerful than you.~

          "Lies."

          ~He will banish you if you don't change, Bakura. It's only a matter of time before those powers awaken.~

          I laughed; shaking off the thrill of fear that had wormed it's way down my spine. I wasn't afraid, but the thought of Ryou using any power against me unnerved me greatly. The Change of Heart saw my reaction and laughed.

          ~That's what I like to see.~

          Before I could say anything else, she vanished in a fit of haunting laughter.

          ~Beware, Bakura.~

          Ryou wouldn't dare think about going against me, would he?

Ryou Bakura:

          I thoughtfully chewed on the breakfast Yugi gave me with a frown. By this time, Bakura would be shrieking in my head about what he'd do to me if I weren't home by a certain time. But so far, there wasn't even a growl from the mental link we shared. /Oh, I had it in for me now./ My yami was plotting silently again and was probably gathering an arsonal of weapons to hurt me with. But somehow, some part of me wasn't afraid at all. That will change when I actually get home.

          "Hey Ryou, your going to be late for school!"

          I groaned inwardly and gathered up my books one by one. School was the last thing on my mind now. Nevertheless, I ran outside and caught up with the gang.

Domino High

7:30 A.M.

Ryou:

          The school grounds were nearly empty today, except for a small group near the main gate. In some way, I thought this was unusual, but that's just me. /Maybe Bakura's lessons on observing things has rubbed off on me or maybe I'm just being paranoid./

          That's when I saw a figure that was standing right outside of the group. She (yes, it's a girl) turned around slowly with a wide grin full of fangs. I blinked slowly. Fangs? Was I seeing correctly? I glanced at her again and noticed that she had two mismatched wings. Was that girl the Change of Heart card?

          "Ryou, are you ok?"

          My attention snapped to Yugi's short form instantly.

          "I-I'm fine, but there was this girl over there…"

          I pointed to the gate, expecting the girl to still be there, but the area was empty.

          "Are you sure you saw something?" Téa asked.

          /But I saw her, I swear! Great Ryou, how are you going to make them believe you? They already think your crazy as a result of sharing a body with Yami Bakura./

          I nodded weakly then sighed.

          "Forget it. It was just my eyes playing (bloody) tricks on me," I said softly.

          Yugi glanced at me worryingly before joining his friends up into the folds of the classroom. I sighed and followed after them slowly. A rough hand seized me by the throat and I bit back a fearful whine. I was forced to look into the eyes of my childhood (high school) bully, Antsei.

          "My, my, look who it is."

          "Oh hello, how are you today, Antsei?" I asked nervously.

          I was turned around violently and shoved against the wall. A fist slammed into my chest painfully, making me cough in agony. I didn't bother to plead for him to stop; it only made things worse. I should have put that into practice with my yami. All of a sudden, the punching stopped and I opened my eyes only to see a girl standing over me. She looked like the girl I saw before, only there was one subtle difference: no wings.

          "Are you ok?" She asked, helping me onto my feet.

          "I will be. Thank you."

          The girl smiled, revealing rows of straight teeth. There was the small indentation of fangs as well, but I ignored it.

          "What's your name?"

          "Ryou. Ryou Bakura," I answered, picking up my schoolbooks.

          "I'm Kalani, pleased to meet you!"

          "Pleased to meet you as well."

          Kalani waved and smiled, running into Domino High. /There's something strange about her. Maybe I should ask my yami about it./ I shook my head vigorously. /I will be better off not saying anything to Bakura./

6:29 P.M.

Ryou:

          The house was quiet again, like it usually was. The only thing that had changed was the oblivious presence of my yami. I doubted he was happy, for I had been without the ring for two days.

Yami Bakura:

          The familiar presence of my hikari washed over me, stirring me out of my light, stress-induced sleep. I was irritated now due to the unwelcome visit from that spirit. I got up and used the shadows to arrive downstairs. My aibou stood motionless in the doorway, body tensed as thoughts ran through his silly head. I was overwhelmed with the desire to taste blood and to feel pain. And suddenly, I knew who I'd take it out on.

          "My dear aibou, where have you been?" I asked softly.

          Ryou jumped.

          "N-Nowhere, Bakura."

          That was a lie.

          "Close the door."

          Ryou did as I said and whimpered. Within seconds, I had him pinned against the door. I grinned and dragged him across the room and into the mirror that rested on the other end of the room. Ryou cried out, trying to get his hands to his face.

          "You can't lie to me, aibou!"

          I pulled a knife out of my pocket and sent it slowly through his shoulder blade. Ryou, my hikari, my light, shrieked and struggled to get out of my grasp. I dug it in further, erupting maniacal laughter as I did so. Then Ryou fell silent and stared at me. His eyes…those vivid blue eyes…were completely black and emotionless.

          ~She warned you, Bakura. You wouldn't listen.~

          //That voice in my head…is that you, Ryou?//

          ~I will make you pay, Bakura. She told you about that power!~

          An unearthly force sent me flying across the room and the knife that I put into Ryou's shoulder went right through my chest. It hurt, but it didn't kill me, seeing as I was a spirit. For once, I was…scared. Fear wasn't a new issue to me, but I despised it just like I despised the Pharaoh. But now, I was about to be banished to the Shadow Realm, something I had control of.

          ~And now, you pay!~

          "No!"

          I blinked, noticing that the scream came from Ryou. I knew it was a cowardly move, but I quickly dived back into my soul room, locking the door with all my mental defenses.

Ryou:

          Tears streamed down my cheeks and onto my tattered shirt. Had I…had I just struck Bakura back with my energy? Wait a second…my energy? It was as the Change of Heart said. I had power and I almost banished my yami to the Shadow Realm because it took over me.

          /Yami!/

          No answer.

          /Yami, answer me please!/

          //Go away.//

          /But Yami!/

          I bit back my sob and moved to the phone. I slowly pressed in the numbers to Yugi's phone, wincing in pain from my hurt shoulder. The phone rang twice and then a sleepy sounding voice answered it.

          "Hello?"

          "Yugi…I need y-your help…"

          My vision spun and I landed on the floor heavily.

          "Ryou, what's wrong?"

          The voice grew strong with concern.

          "My yami…"

          I trailed off abruptly. I couldn't speak or hear anything anymore. I glanced at my shoulder, which was oozing blood and let out a soundless sigh.

          "Ryou, hold on. I'll be right over!"


	4. Doubt and Memories

Author's Note: Gasp! The horror of it all! Poor Ryou, poor Bakura! From now on, there be a lull in my updating schedule: First off I will be updating Stormy Weather first, Reincarnation second, and The Man Behind the Demon third. Good enough? Ok? Um…also I feel like this story isn't getting much attention so I may stop updating altogether.

Stormy Weather

Chapter 3-Doubt and Memories

Yugi Motou's House

9:28 P.M.

Ryou Bakura:

          I hate my life. I was weak and the injury sustained to my shoulder proved it. As it turned out, Bakura had severed some tendons in my shoulder, which meant that I couldn't used my right arm for at least four weeks without causing more harm to myself. I guess that in itself was ok, but my main concern was on my yami. I wanted to talk to him so desperately. At random times, I would throw myself at his soul door, begging for him to answer.

          But there was always silence and my harsh breathing. I didn't want to say anything about it to Yugi and Yami, but it was hard to keep a secret from them. Besides, they already knew what Bakura was doing to me. Not only that, but I was the one stopping Yami from banishing him to the Shadow Realm. Now isn't that ironic when you think about it?

Yami Bakura:

          The confines of my soul room never looked so sad and dreary before in my life. I had an urge I couldn't satisfy and it was starting to wear down on me. No…not wear down…it just irritates me. Yes…irritation…that sounds much better. I admit I was growing tired of being in this cold room, but at least it kept me away from Ryou.

          Ryou. Why was I afraid of that boy? What made me lock myself in this cold, dark, and moldy tomb? That child was about to banish me. Why? Did he want me around? Now that was a stupid question, Bakura. Of course that idiot hated me. He said so a long time ago and you accepted it. I accepted the fact that I would have someone despise me for the rest of his/her life. I'll be damned if I accepted that sitting down.

(Flashback; Lyrics to Missing by Evanescence)

          _Ryou Bakura whimpered and fell back on the carpeted floor near the stairs. Tears and a mixture of blood streamed down his face._

          Please, please forgive me…

          _He looked up at me pitifully and in those blue eyes was hatred, carefully placed hatred. And Yami Bakura hated that look; it infuriated him immensely._

          But I won't be home again…

          _Bakura snatched him up to his feet and growled._

_          "Do you hate me now, aibou?"_

_          Ryou gave me a look that held hatred, but it also held confusion._

Maybe someday you'll have woke up…

          _"Answer me, aibou!"_

          And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one: "Isn't something missing?"

          _"Stop calling me that."_

_          Ryou's voice was loud and clear and even then, Bakura could not doubt the words that came from his mouth._

You won't cry for my absence, I know…

          _Ryou had long since stopped crying. Anger and fury boiled up in Bakura's heat and he slammed Ryou's face into the wall._

You forgot me long ago…

          _"How dare you, Ryou! I gave you the world and my presence!"_

_          Not a sound escaped from his mouth._

          Am I that unimportant…?

          Am I so insignificant…?

          Isn't something missing?

          _Bakura held Ryou up to his face and sneered, expecting for him to cry. But he wasn't. His brilliant blue eyes peered at him sadly, no longer holding the hatred that had resided there before._

          Isn't someone missing me…?

(End Flashback)

          And now, I was about to get banished for that and for many other transgressions. But Ryou stopped it from happening. How could someone like him want to save me? Could he harbor feelings of love for me? (A/N: We are not going to Yaoi Island, people.) Ugh…right. I just impaired the use of his arm yesterday. That's showing love all right.

Domino High

Kalani:

          It was late when I finally emerged from the Domino High School campus. I should have been home a long time ago, but things had to be done and it left me with a sense of liberation. I was a supernatural being who above anything else at the moment, wanted to stretch my powers and return home. Home was my card and certain areas of the Shadow Realm. Ah…the Shadow realm…shouldn't Bakura be there by now? My senses told me that he wasn't there immediately. ~Humph, Ryou couldn't put him out of his misery~

          Maybe that something I would help Ryou accomplish. A rough hand snatched me out of the street and into a dark ally. I screamed and fought against the pull, but to no avail. I was forced to come face to face with Antsei, the bully I had 'met' before.

          "My, my, look who I found."

          He sounded like he was almost purring with delight. That wasn't good.

          "I think I'm going to enjoy having fun with you."

          I growled, trying to kick up the energy I so desperately need to send this man to the Shadow Realm. But…I failed. I couldn't do it.

          "Say goodnight, dear."

          Antsei forced me against the wall and drove his fist into my chest. My vision went blank and I could feel myself falling. I was doomed.

11:58 P.M.

Ryou Bakura:

          I couldn't sleep. Maybe had something to do with my yami. Or it might just be my shoulder. In fact, it was a combination of both. I was indeed worried about my yami who was hidden within the deeper regions of his soul room. I glanced at Yami's prone sleeping form, due to the fact that he took control of Yugi. He was in deep sleep, which was fine. I didn't want to have him worry. I sighed and focused upon my soul room's interior. Soon enough, I was standing in the middle of it, with the door wide open.

          I moved over to the door across from it, trying to find the doorknob. It was there and it didn't seem to be booby-trapped. I pulled on it softly at first, but with more and more ferocity.

          "Bakura, open the door!"

Bakura:

          //Wow that kid is on some kind of time schedule.//

          /I heard that./

          I laughed, eyeing the door to the soul room. I should let him in and scare him for old times sake. But I wasn't ready to face him. I was still…afraid of him. That was something I didn't want to admit.


	5. Grim

Author's Note: Gasp! You really like this fanfic? Well I'll continue! Oh…and Kalani and Bakura have this weird connected dream.

Stormy Weather

Chapter 4-Grim

Kalani:

          A sour taste invaded my mouth, making me gag and open my eyes. Darkness greeted me, but it wasn't exactly as comforting as the Shadow Realm. Plus, I could tell by the way my shoulder hurt and my hands ached that I was treated roughly. In a way, I wasn't worried because I could send Antsei to the Shadow Realm. But then again, I was human when I was away from my card home. There was a cough and all of a sudden, light assaulted my vision.

          Antsei was clearly in front of me, holding a bottle of some kind of liquid I couldn't identify in his hand. His other hand was on my thigh and it was steadily inching upward. I kicked out at him, hissing darkly. To think about what he did when I was asleep nauseated me greatly. Antsei growled and slapped me across the face and got on top of me.

          I spit in his face, trying to get him off of me. I knew what he could and would do if I didn't relent. A rough hand grabbed my neck and squeezed tightly. What came next would make angels cry…

Domino High

Ryou Bakura:

          Something felt wrong today, I could just feel it. I was tempted to ask my yami about it, but something told me not to try the soul door stunt again. Maybe it had something to do with the way Yami kept looking at me as we walked to school. I had to wonder if they still thought I was crazy.

          /Yeah, they probably do. They aren't going to say it in front of you though./

          //I smell blood.//

          Was that my yami speaking?

          /Yami!/

          /Ugh…now I can't ignore you. What do you want?//

          /I'm glad your speaking to me now./

          There was a nervous cough and then silence. I shrugged my yami's sudden anti-social tendencies off and sighed. I was happy that he was talking with me again. I followed the others in the classroom and settled down into my seat near the back.

          "I take it that Bakura's back, Ryou," Yugi muttered.

          "Wha? Oh…h-how do you know he's back?" I asked.

          "Because he's behind you."

          Sure enough, the ring was glowing and not far away from it was my yami.

Yami Bakura:

          I sniffed the air greedily, the scent of blood drawing me out of my soul room. It was a rarity when I came out just for one reason that didn't have anything to do with Ryou. To tell the truth, I was glad to see that he was in better health. It just said that I was in better shape in my soul room or in the Shadow Realm.

          "Why did you come out, Bakura?"

          I could recognize the tone of the Pharaoh any day.

          "None of your business, Pharaoh," I hissed, letting my old side come back up to the surface. Ryou and Yugi both flinched at my tone.

          "I'm making it my business," Yami snapped.

          The smell of freshly shed blood found it's way up my nose and I reveled in it for a moment or two, before speaking.

          "I keep smelling blood in this school for some odd reason."

          "Blood?"

          Yami's face wrinkled up slightly as he sniffed the air.

          "You're right."

          "Of course I'm right. I have a knack for identifying things, Pharaoh."

          "But why would the smell of blood be in a school?" Ryou asked.

          I shrugged.

          "Any reason, I guess."

          In truth, it could indeed be anything when it came to blood in a school. Yami sighed and floated back into the Millennium Puzzle. I took this chance to go back into the Ring and back into my soul room.

Kalani:

          I woke up again with some sore muscles and cuts everywhere. I suppose the best thing I found out was that I could move my arms and upper body freely. The bad thing was that my feet were cuffed to some kind of heavy object. The whole idea was to keep me from running. I sorely missed the safety of my card home, now that I was abused so much. My legs and thighs ached and I knew there were bruises around my neck too.

          Somehow I knew was going to be subjected to much more torture. The sound of teenagers in deep chatter assaulted my ears. I could only hear bits and pieces but the only bit I could understand was 'Domino High'. Was I really at Domino High?

          "Somebody! Help me!"

Yami Bakura:

          My soul room was now lit up and I had a little skylight at the top. I found the skylight comforting, seeing as it was a peephole to the outside world. Now I could see what went on as it occurred. I was bored again now that I had less of an inclination to beat Ryou. It wasn't like I was following the spirit's advice; I was just being careful.

          /Yami?/

          //What, hikari?//

          /Something weird has gone on with one of Yugi's cards./

          //What now?//

          I got up and existed my room through the skylight that served as my new way out of the Ring. I materialized in the room on top of a desk and sighed.

          "You better have a reason for interrupting my thoughts."

          Yugi blinked and held up a card that read Change of Heart, only the face was blank.

          "I just found it like this."

          //Was that…the spirit I saw before?//

          /What was that, Bakura?/

          //Nothing.//

          I couldn't believe that something like this could happen. I mean…a card was just a card, right? It couldn't take on a form by itself, could it? Yami took the card from Yugi and glanced at it calmly.

          "Maybe the spirit of the card is in use," He commented.

          //In use? How clever, Yami.//

          But he had better ideas than mine, and I was wise to keep my mouth shut.

          ~Someone, help me.~

          I jumped at the sound of the voice, startling Yugi and Ryou.

          "What's wrong, Bakura?" Ryou asked.

          "A voice…someone's screaming…"

          ~Can anyone hear me~

          "What does it sound like?" Yami asked.

          "Like a girl…her voice sounds so familiar…"

Kalani:

          _When I was alone, I dreamed of Egypt. Egypt with its sandy fields…Egypt with its grand kingdoms…Egypt with its palaces. In my past life, I was a high-ranking priestess in the temples that were scattered around this very city. I was young and naïve, but strong. I had to be…for the glory of Pharaoh Yami's glorious kingdom. Also when I dreamed of Egypt, I dreamed of my lost love._

_          He was an unconventional tomb robber who wore the powerful Millennium Ring, an object said to hold great…but dark power. This tomb robber was cocky and strong, but he was also a…compassionate person. I first met this particular tomb robber on a rather chilly summer night. I was to guard the underground tombs located underneath the central floors of a great temple just miles away from the palace. Why was I out so far was a mystery in itself, really. I was stationed on one of the lower floors, where the air sometimes grew stagnant._

_          There was a chance I could die down here, because of the condition of the various walkways. But I was a very loyal priestess. (Ha, ha, but tomb guarding isn't my job.) The tomb robber came in the very darkness of the night, when the heavy air cuts the flame of my torch off. No sooner did it go out that I felt something pass by me._

_          "Who goes there?" I asked._

_          I was weaponless, unless you count the flimsy stick that served as my torch._

_          "Are you afraid of the dark, Priestess?" came the answer._

_          Afraid of the dark? Are you crazy?_

_          "The shadows are more powerful than you think, Priestess."_

_          I followed the voice out of the tomb and slowly across the wooden bridge that spanned across the gap that separated the main part of the tomb from the rest of the temple. I could see a small dim light at the end of it…_

_          "Who are you?" I asked._

_          "I am a tomb robber."_

Yami Bakura:

          The girl's voice sounded so familiar that it awakened special memories within me. I didn't want to remember them, but somehow I felt like I had to.

          _I was on the end of a long wooden bridge, literally suspended over it since my ring provided me with power to float. The young priestess was slowly making her way over to me, following the dim guide of the glowing ring. I could tell by the way that the bridge was moving that she was going to fall through. Then I would be forced to decide whether to save her or let her die._

_          "Stop moving," I said loudly._

_          The Priestess turned her head towards me and scowled._

_          "I don't think so! You defiled the tomb of a great Pharaoh. Now you must die!"_

_          The boards snapped under her feet, sending her halfway through the bridge. I smelled her fear…and I was tempted to create more as I saw fit. But I was reminded of the fact that she would die if left there to hang. I willed myself to the ground and crossed the bridge quickly. I had no fear of anything; the Ring had ensured me of that. I grabbed the woman by her midriff and lifted her up without breaking a sweat._

_          The Priestess stared at my face for a few moments, breathing loudly. A variety of unknown feelings boiled up within my body and I was overcome with the desire to feel her lips against mine. And I did so, pulling her closer and closer until we were intertwined on that old bridge._

/Yami!/

          I snapped out of my reverie. The images on the old tomb faded away in the perfect dimness of my tomb.

          //Why are you calling me?//

          /Yami's got a plan./

          Wow, the Pharaoh has a plan. Good for him. I floated out of the skylight again, materializing myself on a wall.

          "This had better be good," I snapped.

          "We are going back to Domino High to check out the source of the blood. I need you to be in control of Ryou, Bakura."

          It had been a while since I had dared to take control of Ryou. Now I was left with a sense of cold…


	6. Angel to Demon

Author's Note: Er…in the last chapter, Kalani and Bakura are having a strange unified dream. Anyways, in this chapter, Ryou goes from Angel to Demon.

Stormy Weather

Chapter 5-Angel to Demon

Kalani:

          _That night, I gave myself up to a silver-haired youth that had dared to defile a Pharaoh's grave. I knew I was putting myself in danger by lying down with this man, but I didn't care. The next morning, the thief left me with a kiss and a name: Bakura._

          About two months after that, I got sick, sometimes violently in the morning. The Priestesshood kept me home with a maidservant to tend to my every need. When the time came for my child to be born, it was a chilly night and my health was failing. It was a long two days of labor before my little boy was born. The maidservant almost dropped him when she saw his features. The child was pale and his hair was white and his eyes…were of the darkest brown. That child was an ill…omen.

Domino High School

6:24 P.M.

Ryou:

          I felt strange as we crossed the street onto Domino High's campus. I wasn't sure why I felt this way. I hadn't eaten anything that would make me feel sick. At least, I hoped I hadn't. It wasn't long before we reached a door on the side of the school. I flew back into the confines of my soul room and watched as my yami's door flew open. From the skylight in my own soul room, I watched as Bakura pulled out a knife and picked the lock on it.

          The switch happened again and I opened the door silently. The coast was clear. I eased into the hallway and watched Yugi close the door back. His puzzle glowed and the shadowy form of Yami came out and solidified. My yami joined him, easily pushing the solidifying process on. Bakura sniffed the air softly.

          "The smell has diminished somewhat, but it's still there."

          He pointed down the hallway. I felt uncertain now. We walked down the hallway silently, following the noses of both of our yamis. All of a sudden, we hit something said in the middle of the hallway. I glanced at me, noticing the absenses of doors or anything else that would stop us.

          "Bakura, Yami," I called softly.

          Both yamis looked at us like we were stupid.

          "Come on," Yami Bakura hissed.

          "We can't go anywhere," Yugi muttered.

          Yami blinked and touched the air in front of us. It shimmered, and then disappeared.

          "Shadow magic."

          What was shadow magic doing here of all places?

          "You'll have to go ahead without us," Yugi said.

          Yami seemed crestfallen to leave his aibou behind, but he nodded. Bakura gave me a small nod and left.

Yami Bakura:

          I didn't want to leave my aibou behind like that. I could sense that he had some uncertainty within him. From what, I wasn't sure. Some part of me seriously hoped that he was ok. Yami and I continued down the hall, following the scent of blood until it reached a maddening peak just outside of a door. I tested the doorknob with a quick twist and noted that it was locked. I pulled out my knife and thrust it into the keyhole roughly.

          "Bakura, look out!"

          I turned to see what Yami was shouting about and got punched right in the jaw, taking my knife as well as my body away from the door. I jumped to my feet and sideswiped the person who hit me with a knife. The man landed on the floor and shrieked in pain. When I got a closer look at the man, I noted that he was a thug with a long gash through his cheek.

          "Banish him, Pharaoh, I've got work to do," I hissed as I went back to the door.

          Yami huffed and extended his hand down to touch the thug's forehead.

          "Mind crush," He whispered, watching the young man get sucked down into a black puddle.

          "Another thug," I heard Yami growl.

          Now that was something new. The Pharaoh didn't show much anger around people. There was a loud thud and a groan from behind me.

          "Shadow game!"

          All of a sudden, we found ourselves outside in the courtyard surrounded by thugs. It was raining hard and lightning flashed randomly, gradually growing closer to where we sat. I glanced at Yami and found that he was sitting quite comfortably on a lamp post with a glowing eye imprinted on his forehead and a sick smirk on his face. (A/N: For those who are having trouble imagining that sick smile, refer back to the first volume of the Yu-Gi-Oh manga. Yeah…that smile.) I backed up slightly, not liking this situation at all.

          "Penalty Game: Electric Attraction!"

Ryou:

          Sweat poured down my face, matting my silvery hair down. I was now feeling very ill and Yugi went off to see if he could get to the nurse's office. Lightning flashed in the window down the hall, illuminating it. A stab of pain snaked its way through my chest and I cried out. Somehow…I wanted my yami to make it stop.

          /Yami!/

          //Not now, Ryou!//

          /But…/

          The ceiling above my head broke open and a bolt of lightning crashed down…

Bakura:

          The amount of damage Yami's penalty game inflicted was nauseating. I had to watch as the thug's skeletons were ripped out of their mouth and turned to dust. It wasn't long before the screams ended and we were in the hallway again. Yami turned his back to me and stared out the window.

          "You're just as dark as me," I commented.

          "I am not dark. I am a dispenser of justice."

          "A sick, twisted, demented dispenser of justice, you mean."

          "No."

          I picked the lock on the door with ease and opened it.

Kalani:

          A door opened. Could it mean someone had heard my cries? I sat up weakly, edging backwards in order to protect myself. A man with white hair walked into the room and eyed me.

          "Are you ok?"

          My card name was close…maybe a few yards away. Since it was that close, my senses kicked in. Ryou was…heading this way and his aura was different.

          "We need to get away from here," I said roughly.

          "Why?"

          "Because I am here."

Author's Note: Cliffhanger, ne?


	7. Moment of Truth

Author's Note: Yeah, I'm trying to get Stormy Weather and Reincarnation finished as quickly as I can, but sometimes your mind doesn't work like that. Thanks to all the people who have been reviewing! Tell your friends about this fic! Also, this is the last chapter.

Stormy Weather

Chapter 7-Moment of Truth

Domino High School

Yami Bakura:

          "We need to get away from here."

          "Why?"

          "Because I am here."

          In the doorway was my aibou, his pale face covered in caked blood.

          "Am I the only one wondering how my aibou got blood all over his face?" I asked out loud.

          Yami shot me an incredulous look and broke the girl's bonds. Ryou smiled, revealing bloodstained teeth.

          "Where's Yugi, Ryou?" I asked, helping the girl to her feet.

          Ryou's grin grew wider.

          "Answer him!" Yami shouted.

          The girl covered her ears and sighed.

          "Yugi's alive," She muttered.

          "You know what's going on with my hikari, don't you?" I asked.

          The girl nodded.

          "The shadows have taken over his mind. He's determined to banish all of us."

          "All of us?" Yami asked.

          I handed the girl off to him and rushed up the stairs. I would have to get Ryou away in order for the other's to escape. Ryou jumped back from the doorway and held his hand out. All of a sudden, I found myself being flung down the right side of the hallway roughly. I was then overwhelmed with a sense of longing to return back to the safety of my soul room. It wasn't a very good idea to do so now, that much I knew. Yami and the girl emerged from the room, running at top speed.

          "Move, Bakura, move!"

          I got to my feet and ran around the corner, narrowly avoiding a beam of shadow magic. Yugi was waiting beyond the door, clearly shaken. Ryou must have gotten to him first, but I was distantly hoped he didn't sustain any injury. He opened the door, ushering me, Yami and the girl through before relocking the door. There was a loud thud from the other side of the door and a growl.

          "That's not going to hold him long," I muttered, trying not to sound as frightened as I was.

          Yugi fell back against his yami and let out a dry sob.

          "He trapped me in the hall for a while, tempting and calling on the shadows. It was awful."

          The girl touched Yugi shoulder, trying to comfort him.

          "It's not Ryou's fault. The shadows were not supposed to come for him so soon."

          Yami stared at the girl.

          "You are the reincarnation of the Priestess Kalani, are you not?"

          The girl nodded, much to my horror. Yami noticed my expression and got up to his feet.

          "We should go back to house, so that we can…talk about this."

Yugi Motou's House

Bakura:

          I was growing tired from being so far away from my ring. However, I wasn't about to go back to Domino High and face Ryou's wrath just yet. Kalani was my long lost love from 5,000 years ago. I couldn't believe she was back in card form. And why did she want me sent to the Shadow Realm? What happened while I was gone?

          "If you don't mind, Kalani, could you tell us how you got this way?" Yami asked.

          //Thank you, Pharaoh. I'll remember this when the time comes for revenge.//

          Kalani nodded.

          _"I had a child who was as pale as a spirit and his eyes were of the darkest hue of brown. I had ever seen. But his hair…his hair gave everything about him away. As a priestess of the highest temple in Egypt, I knew this child was an omen. Could you imagine? My child was a…curse. But as I held him I knew better. I would defy the laws to keep him alive. I had to. One day, there was uproar in the central palace. Something about the shadows leaking out of the sacred room. I really didn't know much about that the Shadow Games at this time. But a few years later, it became known to me that the child's father was participating in the games."_

          I shifted in my seat and covered my face.

          "Bakura, do you know something about this?" Yugi asked.

          I coughed nervously.

          "Yes," I said softly.

          "Please tell us."

          "I knew Kalani 5,000 years ago. I…um…was the father of that child. I was responsible for the leak of the shadows at the palace that tainted my son."

          I felt like I was about to die from revealing all that. Kalani gave me a shocked look along with Yugi. Yami was eerily silent and thoughtful.

          "So how did Ryou receive the shadow magic?" He asked.

          Now that was something I didn't know.

          "He inherited it, I suppose," Kalani said softly.

          "One question remains, Kalani. Why did you want to banish me?" I asked.

          The room went cold and silent as Kalani turned her gaze away from me. I felt like my old self again in that one moment and that did not please me at all. I felt the old desire for pain resurface and growled.

          "Why are you taking so long to answer that question?"

          Kalani flinched. Yugi tensed up beside Yami, ready for anything. Yami was watching Kalani with mild interest.

          "I wanted you dead," Kalani whispered.

          I grabbed her arm and shook her violently.

          "What for, priestess?"

          Yami held a bewildered Yugi back as I pressed my hand against her throat. I was going to cut her airway off if she didn't give an indication that she wanted to say something. She tapped my arm and let out a strangled cry.

          "Because you d-damned my family!" She shrieked.

          I let her go roughly, a twisted smile on my lips. I had fallen in love with this woman and had a son. But because of the shadows from the Shadow Games leaking out and the discovery of her family, she wanted to banish me.

          //Oh, happy day, Bakura. Your old girlfriend has gotten revenge on you for your son. Oh, why won't you kill her…//

          And I thought about killing her or at least beating her within an inch of her life, but I had something better. I picked Kalani up and shook her.

          "You will help reverse what you have done to my aibou! And then you will spend your life in the Shadow Realm, understand?" I snarled.

          Kalani whimpered.

          "Come on, Pharaoh. Let's get my aibou back."

Ryou:

          I was in a field, surrounded by beautiful closed flowers. Why was I here? I touched the base of a flower nearby, tightening my grip around it so that I may pluck the dead thing from the earth. All of a sudden, the flower opened up and I felt a sharp pain in my hand. I pulled away, glancing at my hand in confusion. There were three puncture holes in my now reddening palm. My gaze drifted back to the pure white rose that had red branching out from the middle. As I sat there, the flower transformed into a red rose and then it started to decay all in a second.

          ~That is the way of the shadow.~

          /The shadows took everything from me…my mother…my father…my friends…my yami. I hate the shadows!/

          The image of the flower field shattered and collapsed in nothingness. I shrieked, knowing that there was nothing I could do to escape the maddening darkness! A loud bang startled me out of my feverish dreams. New amounts of blood lined my clothing due to my body force-feeding itself flesh from the thugs in the hallway. At that thought, I wanted to throw up. My vision blurred as I glanced around the room. Blood…dead bodies…Yugi and the others…

          "Ryou!"

          Without warning, I hissed. I wasn't sure why, but I felt that they were a threat. Yugi backed away a few steps, then started towards me again.

          "Stay away from me!" I shouted.

          "Tell me what I can do to help him!" A rough-sounding voice ordered.

          "I don't have to tell you anything!"

          There was a shriek and a gargle as shadowy mist swept down the hallway. I inhaled it sharply; reveling in the delight it brought me. A silver haired man walked in my line of sight. I recognized him as…my yami. (A/N: Song Lyrics from 'Get It Together' by India.arie)

          _Dark future ahead of me that's what they said_

_          I'd be starving if I ate all the lies they fed_

"Ryou, do you know who I am?"

          I locked my gaze with Bakura's and growled.

          ~You can kill him, Ryou. End your suffering!~

          "I can kill you. I can send you away forever, Bakura."

          The words sounded foreign coming from my mouth.

          _Cause I've been redeemed from your anguish and pain_

          "But why would you?"

          Bakura's question startled me.

          ~Send him!~

          I held out my hand and energy instantly snaked up my arm. Bakura grabbed my hand and instantly went stiff. Pain snaked up that very same arm and my muscles locked up.

          _A miracle child I'm floating on a cloud_

_          Cause the words that came from your mouth_

_          You're the first to hear_

Yami Bakura:

          I found myself in a flower field full of black roses. In the middle of those roses, lay a frightened Ryou. I could tell by the way my head hurt that the shadow energy was taking effect. I walked through the field of roses to the middle where Ryou lay.

          "Stand up, aibou," I whispered.

          Ryou whimpered.

          "The shadows aren't going away. Make it go away…"

          What did I do to this child to make him this way? I knelt beside him and touched his cheek softly.

          "We've had some good times, haven't we, aibou? Now try to remember…"

          _Speak words of beauty and you will be there_

          Ryou chuckled.

          "I…guess…"

          "Please, Ryou…forgive me."

          I felt dizzy all of a sudden and fell flat on my ass. The banishment shadow magic was taking effect and I felt the pull of the ring. Ryou tried to touch my hand, but failed due to the fact that I was fading away.

          "Yami! Yami, don't go!" He shouted.

          "I'm sorry…"

          _No matter what anybody says what matters most is what you think of yourself_

          One tear ran down my cheek slowly as I vanished within my ring.

Ryou:

          "No! Don't leave me alone! I can't be alone!" I shrieked as I flew back into my soul room.

          I threw open my door and ran into Bakura's room. My yami was flying backwards in a large purplish portal. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back.

          "Please? I love you, yami! You are the best thing that's happened to me!"

          Bakura looked at me.

          "You mean that?" He asked.

          I nodded. The portal closed up instantly, dropping Bakura to the floor. I hugged him while he was down there and sighed.

          "I couldn't lose you, yami. You're too precious to me," I whispered.

          "I'm glad to hear it, aibou."


End file.
